For Ever
by Emmy1
Summary: A new quidditch team needs to be elected, and classes to be attended. Could Harry finally admit his feelings for Cho to her? For all those H/C fans out there!! With a bit of R/Hr too... Chapter 4 is FINALLY up!
1. Default Chapter

All characters belong to JK Rowling, of course.  
  
Just a fanfic I wrote because I felt like it. Hope you like it! ^_^!  
  
  
  
For Ever  
  
Chapter One  
  
"You know perfectly well what you're doing! You've done it before and you're doing it again," shouted Ron from across the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" shrieked Hermione from the other side of the room. "You're just being stupid, Ron. As if I would ever do something like that!"  
  
"Oh yeah? What about Krum? You're obsessed with making friends with.with the enemy!" Ron shouted back.  
  
"How dare you say something like that?! You know I hate Malfoy as much as you and Harry do! And what was wrong with Krum? He wasn't an enemy and you're the one who got his autograph!" said Hermione furiously.  
  
"Alright, alright, break it up guys. Give it a rest," said Harry exasperatedly, putting down 'Flying with the Canons', and old Christmas present from Ron.  
  
"Well she's the one getting friendly with that slime ball Malfoy," said Ron.  
  
"Look, all I did was pick up his Transfiguration book he dropped coming out of class. He would have needed it to do the homework for tomorrow," said Hermione, glaring at Ron.  
  
"Oh, so now you're looking after your little, precious Malfoy so her won't get in trouble with McGonagall, are you?" Ron said contemptuously.  
  
"Ok, if you two don't shut up I'll lock you into a cupboard together," said Harry.  
  
Just then Fred and George Weasley walked into the common room. "Who's having the lover's quarrel?" asked Fred, grinning at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Shut up, Fred," said Ron.  
  
"Well, then. Thanks for that inviting welcome," said George. Then he whispered to Harry "You know, when two people fight a lot, it means that they care about each other a lot."  
  
Harry smiled. "Yeah? Then they must care about each other a lot," he said. "Anyway, why did you come up here?"  
  
"Oh yeah. McGonagall wants to see you in the hall," said Fred.  
  
"What? Me? Why?" said Harry, surprised.  
  
"Because she wants to kick you out of Hogwarts. She thinks you're failure to turn a ferret into a fur collar is totally unacceptable," said George.  
  
"Very funny, George," Harry said. "Come on, lets go then," and with that he heard out towards the door.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
They arrived in the hall and found about 20 other people standing around. Harry noticed Cho Chang, the very pretty Ravenclaw Seeker standing to the side. Then, not noticing where he was going, he accidentally bumped into the back of Angelina Johnson, one of the Gryffindor chasers.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered, going red and quickly glanced back at Cho. She didn't seem to have noticed but instead she was looking out across the hall, a faraway look in her eyes. Harry guessed she was thinking about Cedric and quickly looked away again.  
  
He looked around the hall again and noticed that everyone there were members of each house's quidditch teams. Just then Professor McGonagall walked in, carrying a bundle of parchment and quills. She walked to the front of the hall and put everything down.  
  
"As you know, none of the quidditch teams have a full team or team captain. You are here to nominate your captain and organise a try-out for anyone in your house is willing to fill any of the empty positions," she said. Then she picked up a roll of parchment. "You will nominate two people from your team to be team captain and write them down. Then you will give me the parchment with the three names on it and your own house will vote on who will be captain. After you have done that you are to organise the try- outs for new members."  
  
Harry looked at Fred and George. He had hardly given a thought to the fact that they were without a captain or a keeper, for that matter.  
  
"You are not permitted to nominate yourself and the job is not to be taken lightly. It is more than just a title and whoever you nominate, you must be sure that they will be motivated and help the team in the best way possible," continued Professor McGonagall. "Alright then, nominate your captains," she said, handing out the pieces of parchment.  
  
When she handed Harry a piece of parchment and a quill, Harry sat down and looked at the members in his team. He had a sudden vision of being elected captain, walking out in front of the whole of Gryffindor with the quidditch cup over his head, a shiny captain badge pinned on his robes. Harry grinned and then looked down at his piece of parchment again. 'Who should I nominate?' he thought.  
  
He looked at Fred and George. He snorted at the thought of them holding any responsibility. They'd probably be horrified if they had to wear a badge of any sort. He looked at the three Gryffindor Chasers. They were huddled together in a group, whispering to each other. Harry guessed they were all deciding on who to nominate. What the heck, thought Harry and took up his quill. Then he wrote 'Angelina Johnson' on his parchment.  
  
"Alright, you should be finished by now. Put your slip of parchment in this box and then you can organise your try-outs. You must select your new members by the 21st May," said Professor McGonagall from the front of the room.  
  
Harry got up, deposited his slip into the box and walked over to Fred and George. "So, what about these try-outs then?" he said.  
  
"Okay, how about we hold them Friday week? That gives them a week and a half to practice and us a few days to decide," said Angelina, diplomatically.  
  
"Great. Then, who's up for writing the notice?" said Fred holding up a roll of parchment. He shoved them at Alicia Spinnet, one of the other Chasers. "Here you are, Alicia. I'm sure you're artistic," he said, grinning at her.  
  
Angelina rolled her eyes at him. "Honestly, Fred, do you ever do anything useful?" she asked.  
  
"Me, useful? Of course not! The very idea!" said Fred, pretending to be outraged.  
  
"Alright then, if you've all finished, you may go now," said Professor McGonagall from the front of the hall. "You will be voting on the two nominees tomorrow." And with that she headed out the door.  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think? Weird place to stop it I know, but owell. I could upload the rest . Should I?  
  
Um, any feedback? How about telling me how to improve this?  
  
Well, anyway I hoped you like it -Emmy 


	2. 

All characters belong to JK Rowling, of course.  
  
1 A/N: Well, here's chapter two. Sorry I took soooooo long but I'm kinda lazy.  
  
In answer to the questions:  
  
Friday week means a week from Friday i.e. not this Friday but the Friday after.  
  
Character development will appear later into the story - I just couldn't start with a romantic sappy scene! ^_^!  
  
Why is it that italics never come out in this??!!  
  
Well, so here goes.  
  
  
  
For Ever  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Hey Harry, what did McGonagall want you for?" asked Ron as Harry entered the common room. Harry noticed that Hermione was not in sight.  
  
"Oh, we had to vote for a new team captain. Well, nominate two people to be captain. Oh yeah! We're holding try-outs for people to fill in the new positions," answered Harry.  
  
Ron's eyes lit up. "Really? When? Do you think I should try-out?" he said excitedly. "Maybe I could get on the team with you! Wouldn't that be great?!"  
  
Harry smiled. "Yeah. We can go done to the quidditch pitch tomorrow and practice if you want," he said. "Uh, where's Hermione?"  
  
Ron looked away.  
  
"Don't know. Let's go to lunch, I'm starving." Then he got up and walked out toward the hall.  
  
Harry sighed and followed Ron. They arrived at the Gryffindor table and sat down. Fred, George and their best friend, Lee Jordan were having an animated discussion about who would most likely make the team. Harry listened in as he bit into his potato salad.  
  
"Uh, hi Harry. Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
Harry looked up. Cho Chang was standing in front of him. He looked across at Ron who was smiling at him and the twin's who had stopped talking and were looking at him and grinning.  
  
"Er, sure," he said, going a bit red. He got up and followed her as quickly as possible.  
  
Harry followed Cho into an empty corridor.  
  
"Uh, I just wanted to say, well, I wanted to thank you for bringing Cedric's body back. I never got a chance to thank you before," she said quietly.  
  
Harry looked down at his feet. He didn't know what to say. But it seemed Cho could read his mind.  
  
"There's nothing you need to say, Harry. I just wanted to thank you," she said. "Well, anyway, you'd better get back now," said Cho, "or you won't get to finish your lunch." She smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Um, see you then," Harry said awkwardly, silently cursing himself for feeling so self-conscious.  
  
They walked back to the dining hall and Cho went back to the Ravenclaw table. Harry watched as her friends gathered round her excitedly. He saw one of them lean over toward Cho.  
  
"Cho, you've been nominated as team captain!! You and Karina! We have to vote by the end of the week," she said excitedly, waving a piece of parchment.  
  
Harry hurried back to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Harry! You've been nominated! You'll make it for sure," said Ron, grinning at him as he sat down. The twin's winked at him.  
  
"Who's the other person?" Harry asked.  
  
"Angelina," replied Ron, "but she says she wants you to win."  
  
Angelina looked up at the mention of her name. She saw Harry and smiled at him.  
  
"Hope you win! Imagine what Fred would say if I earned a respectable title," she said grinning and pointing towards Fred, who was busy duelling Lee Jordan with a slice of cucumber and a selection of carrot sticks.  
  
Harry grinned back at her. Just then Hermione walked into the hall and began striding towards the Gryffindor table. As she approached, Harry saw Ron tense up in his seat.  
  
"Hey Harry, I'm going to go to the quidditch pitch to practice. Is it alright if I borrow your broom? You can meet me there later," he said through a stained voice.  
  
"Uh, okay then. See you later," said Harry hesitantly. "Hey wait! Um, look, why don't you just talk to her?" he said impatiently. "Come on Ron, just say something."  
  
But Ron was already walking towards the Gryffindor common room. Hermione sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry," she said quietly and slumped into a chair beside him. Harry looked at Hermione.  
  
"Uh Hermione, are you okay?" asked Harry.  
  
She didn't reply but just dumped a spoonful of potato salad onto her plate. She picked up a fork and speared a piece of potato onto the end of it. Then she dropped her it next to her plate.  
  
"It's Ron, he's being so. unfair. It's like I did something terrible. I only picked up that stupid book because I thought it might have been mine!" she said bitterly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell him then?" asked Harry.  
  
"Because he always jumps to conclusions without waiting to here the story. He doesn't deserve to know what really happens because he never wants to," she said viciously. "Come on, we've got double potions now to look forward to." And she got up and headed towards the dungeons.  
  
*********  
  
They entered the classroom and were meet with the familiar cold atmosphere of the dungeons. Harry and Hermione took their usual seats at the back of the room. Harry noticed Ron wasn't there yet. Draco Malfoy, accompanied as usual by his two enormous bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, strolled into the classroom.  
  
"I simply had to burn that book. Wouldn't touch it again after some Mudblood fouling it up," he said loudly as he passed them.  
  
Outraged, Harry was about to get up and knock him senseless but Hermione held him down.  
  
"Just ignore it, Harry. He wants you to react so you get in trouble," she said, a steely tone in her voice.  
  
Harry clenched his fists and glared at Malfoy. He watched him disdainfully as Malfoy sat in the front desk, close to Snape's desk. Just then the door swung open and Snape walked in.  
  
"Alright, hurry up and settle down," he said as Malfoy unpacked his cauldron.  
  
Snape walked out to the front of the class, put the cage of guinea pigs he was carrying on his desk and lifted a small vial containing a clear purple liquid into the air.  
  
"This is Freosan, a freezing potion. It allows the drinker to walk safely through fire. It can also be customized so that it will only allow you to travel through a specific type of fire."  
  
He pulled out his wand and muttered 'Incendio'. Immediately, a small purple fire sprung up on his desk. Then he took a guinea pig from out of the cage, poured a few drops of the potion into its throat and pushed it into the fire. The guinea pig seemed unaware that it was surrounded by purple flames. It just sat there, chewing the piece of grass that was sticking out of its mouth.  
  
"Today we will be making a Freosan for the general, common fire. Get out your books and copy this down," and with that he turned around and began to write the ingredients on the board.  
  
Just then Harry heard someone open the door. He turned around and saw Ron stumble into the classroom.  
  
********  
  
A/N: I couldn't find what year Roger Davies was in so assumed he was in 7th year in the fourth book so he is no longer at Hogwarts in this story - hence the voting for the Ravenclaw team captain.  
  
Also, the word Freosan is the Germanic root to the word 'freeze' but the dictionary I found the word in had an accent on top of the 'e' which looked like a dash (-). I'm under the impression that German words don't generally use those types of accents and any accent is never found on the 'e' so I omitted it, as it is possible that it was there to help pronunciation. However, I'm not entirely sure so if anyone knows the correct spelling of 'Freosan', accent and all, could someone please tell me? Thanks. - Emmy 


	3. IMPORTANT: Author's Note

For Ever  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
This isn't the next chapter, this is just a note to say that I am still alive and I do intend to finish this story. It's just been temporarily suspended. We've just finished our six-week christmas/summer break here and it's back to school for me so now I'll be able to get my brain working again and finish the next chapter. Anyway, thanks for being patient (more like 'oh, I'd forgotten about that story) and I promise I'll try and finish it sometime, hopefully soon!^_^! – Emmy 


End file.
